My Little Rose Pedal
by It's Fun Being Me
Summary: When tragety strikes, somone in the Cullen family will have to find someone new. Please Review.Based off of Twilight.
1. Chapter 1

My Little Rose Pedal

A rushing in bushes startled Rosalie and Emmett. The two ran after the shadow that blazed through the forest. Jumping off the trees, flinging across the forests floor, and rushing through the tips of the forests. Rosalie ran the forests bottom with Emmett at her side. Who was this person? Why did they kill that little girl? Rosalie ran against something rock hard. She stopped abruptly. Rosalie saw a huge monster fly many yards ahead of her.

"Emmett, keep going. We can't afford to lose them again." Rosalie told him. Emmett nodded and ran ahead. Rosalie walked ahead to see a gigantic wolf in front of her, it was howling in pain. "What's a matter, lose your way to the food bowl puppy?" She laughed tilting her head with a sarcastic smile on her face. Rosalie grabbed the Werewolf and help stood it up. It did no good as the werewolf fell back down. Rosalie felt his ribcage; it was shattered from the blow. She sighed and read his mind.

NO, I didn't lose my way to the food bowl, _BLONDIE_.

Only one person in the entire world has called her Blondie. Jacob, what a joke. She thought to herself. Rosalie rolled her eyes annoyingly.

"Alright, I'll bring you home." Rosalie picked him up. She ran quickly the woods. Rosalie had reached the field to the side of his house. She dashed at extreme speeds to his front door. Rosalie let him down at the porch and knocked on the door. Sam opened the door.

"What did you do to him?" Sam snapped. Rosalie got a chuckle out of that.

"Nothing, I was in the middle of a mission when I ran into him. Your _dog_ was following a bad trail. He has broken ribs. Now, if you don't excuse me, I was in the middle of chasing a vampire." Rosalie quickly disappeared into the woods. Sam wanted to chase after her but had to attend to Jacob.

"AHHHH," Rosalie heard a huge manly scream. The worst thought possible can across her mind. She caught the trail of where Emmett ran to. She hurried as fast as she could. She smashed through a few trees on her way, when she finally came across a campfire. Rosalie caught sight of Emmett's head being thrown in the fire. Her glance quickly glared at the culprit. He was tall and blonde. His eyes were a deep dark black, and his skin was pale. He was extremely muscled and was about 6 inches and 1 inch tall.

"and I guess you are lucky number two, I'll have fun making the Cullen's pay." His voice was very deep and what most girls would say dreamy.

"Well, you can forget about making us pay, because you have stronger, smarter, and prettier problems to deal with." She flipped her hair and prepared to attack. Out of nowhere a huge shadow attacked the man. She caught sights of the monster and concluded that it was a werewolf. The massive dog bit his head clean off and kicked his body in the fire. He then spit out hid head as treated his head like the body.

_Right, the fire!_ Rosalie thought to herself. She grabbed Emmett's body out of the fire. The fire had done its job. The werewolf transformed back into Jacob. He was holding his ribs. Jacob saw Rosalie crying across the fire. He then debated on either he should help. After all, she helped him. He then went and sat next to Rosalie.

"It's too late for him." Jacob said and Rosalie broke down in tears. Jacob put his arm around her for comfort. She accepted and curled into his arm, crying against his peck. He could feel her tears running down his chest. He bent his legs down and offered her his lap. She then sat in it. She wrapped both her arms around him, making herself more comfortable. Jacob breathed in and hugged her back.


	2. Chapter 2

My Little Rose Pedal 1

Jacob couldn't help but feel sorrow for Rosalie. After all, he knew what it was like to lose the one you love. It had been an hour now and Rosalie had stopped crying. She lied on her side on the ground preparing to go to sleep. Jacob was feeling like she may still want him close so Jacob lied behind her and wrapped his arm around her. She leaned against his burning body. The warmth reminded Rosalie of being a human. She had always wanted that from day one.

"If you need anybody to talk to, besides your family, you know where I'll be." Jacob told her. She just nodded yes in response; and with that she fell asleep in his arms. Jacob looked at her fall asleep. He brushed her golden hair out of her face and kissed her forehead. He then, fell asleep as well.

"Rose, wake up." Rosalie opened her eyes and saw her family. Edward was offering her a hand to get up. Rosalie gently lifted Jacobs arm off of her and took Edwards hand up. Jacob awoke when he heard her get up.

"What were you doing with _him?_" Alice asked.

"He was helping me." Rosalie replied.

"Yeah, I'll say." Jasper joked.

"Jasper, shut-up, what do you mean helping you." Alice asked.

"Well, me and Emmett were chasing down a stray vampire and I ran into Jacob, literally, so I had to get help. When I got back here, I heard screaming from this point. So I ran and saw the vampire killing Emmett. Then, Jacob helped me kill the vampire. However, when we were done, it was too late and Jacob was helping me get through the night." Rosalie finished. Her family was all saddened.

"Alright let's go." Edward told her motioning toward them as they walked away.

"Wait." Jacob grabbed her hand. Rosalie turned to him. "Remember what I said." Jacob told her and let her go. She walked with the Cullen's back to the house. She kept thinking about Jacob's offer. Clearly he wanted her to go back, or he wouldn't have reminded her. She followed the trail down to the mansion. She walked inside the house first. She ran to her room and slammed the door. Thoughts of Jacob from the night before came into her head. Why had he been so nice to me? Why had he offered to help me even more? Thoughts like these came to mind.

"Jacob, where have you been?" Sam confronted him.

"Nowhere," Jacob replied. He walked into his room and shut the door. _Uh, my ribs still hurt!_ He thought to himself. He saw a note in the crack of the window. He got up off of his bed, using one arm to itch his head in wonder. He took the hand off of his short black hair and grabbed the note:

_So, I'm taking you up on that offer._

_ Meet me at the campfire._

_ Tonight at 8._

_ Sincerely, Blondie_

Jacob smiled as he read this. He looked at the clock. It was 7:35p.m.; he could make it there if he just walked. So he threw on a sleeveless shirt and a gray jacket. So he ran outside and walked into the woods.


	3. Chapter 3

My Little Rose Pedal

Jacob got to the campground just in time. Rosalie was standing right above the charred firewood. She was in a cotton ramie hankie sleeveless blouse. On her legs she wore some very dark colored skinny jeans and had on black high heels. Her long golden hair was down in curls. Jacob sat and stared for a minute.

"Sorry I didn't get all dressed up." Jacob laughed.

"Please, I just threw this on." Rosalie replied.

"So it took you ten minutes to do your hair?" Jacob accused raising an eyebrow.

"Oh please, all girls do their hair before they go anywhere." Rosalie smiled. "Now this is really important. Which hair style do you like the most, number 1?" Rosalie put both sides of her hair behind her ears. "Number 2?" She put the right side of her hair in front of her ear. "Or number 3?" She let the left side of her hair down with the right. "So which one?" Rosalie laughed. This made Jacob do a smile. Jacob walked up to her. "So how long did it take to do your hair?" Rosalie smiled.

"Oh, I don't know, maybe three or four hours." Jacob laughed taking her hand. She laughed back at him. She let him lead her a few feet away from the firewood and sat down. "So you wanted to talk?" Jacob asked.

"Well, kind of. I just want someone to talk too. Someone that won't bring me down." Rosalie replied. "Edward is too busy protecting Bella. Jasper and Alice just want some time alone, and the parents are 'going to sleep _early'_. So I figured why not?" Rosalie finished.

"Well, if you want to get away from being sad." Jacob got up. "We have other places to be than this." Rosalie got up dusting off her butt. "Race you to the beach?" Jacob offered.

"Alright," Rosalie's voice was cocky as she made the stance.

"_Normal_, person speed." Jacob told her making the stance as well.

"Fine, just call it." Rosalie laughed.

"Okay, in…3…2-" Rosalie shot off early. "Oh, CHEATER!" Jacob yelled running after her. Rosalie saw nothing wrong in cheating; she saw it as another way to win. So, of course she went super speed, blasting off in the forest. Jacob found nothing wrong in cheating either; as he jumped off of a nearby cliff into the water. He landed with a big splash and quickly rose to the waters surface. He caught sight of where the shore was and started swimming. He swam about one minute until he was within ten feet of the water. She'll never beat me now. He thought to himself. He saw a blur in the trees as he caught sight of her, now on the beach.

"Sorry, I could have been faster, but I was in heels!" Rosalie called to him. Jacob got out of the water, soaking wet. "So, for second place you get one of…_THESE_!" Rosalie splashed water in his face. Rosalie found much amusement in that laughing.

"Well, do you know what the winner gets?" Jacob smiled walking toward her. She backed up slowly. "One of _THESE_!" Jacob tackled her into the water. She screamed when she hit the water.

"Oh, it's go time." Rosalie grabbed his shirt and pushed him into the waves coming at her. "Yeah, that's what you get for ruining my clothes." She laughed as incoming waves splashed him.

"You wanna bet," Jacob grabbed her shoulders and rolled with her into deeper waters. Rosalie got loose and stood up catching her breath. She grabbed her heels and threw them to land.

"Da, duh…da, duh," She heard Jacob starting to sing the Jaws theme song. "Da, duh…. Da, duh…Da, duh..Da, , duh,daduh daduh daduh daduh dadadadaaa!" Jacob jumped out of the water, grabbed her by the waist and fell backwards. They swam to the surface, now in deeper water. Rosalie turned to Jacob and splashed him. "Wait a minute." Jacob went under the water, leaving his shirt at the surface, floating. He swam back and grabbed his shirt. Then, Jacob wadded it into a ball and threw it to the surface. "Oh and one more thing." Jacob went back under. Rosalie felt something grab her legs and lift her up out of the water. Jacob then threw her backwards in a big splash.

"Now, it's my turn," She got back from the water. She flew at him, grabbing his head and going under for a backwards flip in the water. When she got to the surface she was expecting Jacob to be close by. She looked at where he was and saw nothing but bubbles. She quickly got worried. "Jacob…..JACOB!" Rosalie cried. She put her face under water and saw no one. Jacob got behind her and dunked her head in the water. She quickly came back. "You're ALIVE!" Rosalie hugged him. Jacob didn't feel the need to ask why he was dead, or to just laugh. He gladly embraced her back. They sat there for a moment until Jacob finally shivered. "Oh, right, freezing person hugging you in freezing water, not very good. Let's go back to the shore." Rosalie let go and started swimming back. Jacob quickly followed.

They arrived to the shore and Jacob immediately grabbed his shirt and put it on.

"Normally, I would offer a jacket or to huddle together, or something. The 2 things wrong, I don't have a jacket and I'm always cold." Rosalie sat next to Jacob.

"Well, I can make a sacrifice to keep _you_ warm." Jacob told her. He put his arm around her and pulled her closer.

They stayed there talking for the next 2 hours talking.

"God, I don't know what I would have done if it weren't for you that day." Rosalie told Jacob, her head now on his shoulder.

"You know what, you helped me, and so I helped you." Jacob told her.

"Not that part, the part where you stayed with me and helped me through the night." Rosalie told him. "You're one of my hero's," Jacob got up.

"Well, we should get going." Jacob grabbed her hand and helped her up.

"It was fun; we should do it again, sometime." Rosalie smiled. Jacob nodded good-bye and started walking into the forest. He stopped abruptly and turned to her.

"By the way, number two." Jacob told her.

"What?" Rosalie asked.

"Number two made you look the cutest," Jacob smiled and walked off in the forest. Rosalie smiled and if she could blush she would have.


	4. Chapter 4

My Little Rose Pedal

Disclaimer: I know this is late but I don't own twilight

P.S. I thought it was doing lines when it wasn't so maybe this chapter will make more sense.

Rosalie was in the front room sitting on the couch. She had an iPod in her hands and was playing it pretty loud, she was humming along happily. Alice tapped her shoulder.

"Why are you so happy?" Alice asked in a happy tone. Rosalie turned around in a full on smile.

"What's not to be happy?" She smiled. Rosalie got up off of the couch and hugged Alice.

"I don't know, it's just…I've never seen you so happy before." Alice let go.

"Hey, what do you want for breakfast? It's my treat." Rosalie offered.

"Uh…" Alice thought. "Just get me some pancakes." Alice decided. Rosalie walked in the kitchen. She opened a cabinet in the corner of the kitchen and found some "Waffles in a bag". She grabbed the bag and put it on the counter.

"So why _are _you so bubbly?" Alice asked. Alice put a stool up next to the counter and sat on it.

"I might have met somebody." Rosalie replied reading the back of the bag.

"Who?" Alice asked. Rosalie was squinting her eyes trying to read the back of the bag.

"Well, I'm not going to say who, until I talk to Bella about him." Rosalie said. She grabbed the bag and put it back under the counter. "Never mind this, I'm going to McDonalds," Rosalie decided.

"Wait a second; you're going to _Bella_ for advice." Alice laughed getting out of her chair.

"It's a long story, but I think he maybe the _second_ one." Alice threw her the car keys. "Wanna come with?" Rosalie offered.

"To McDonalds or to Bella's?" Alice grabbed her sweater off of the couch.

"If you want to go to Bella's, you have to go to McDonalds." Rosalie said opening the door.

"Don't have to tell me twice." Alice walked behind her. "I'm ready!" She told Rosalie.

"Oh fine," They both walked out the door.

At Bella's house, Rosalie stepped out of the silver Volvo. Alice got out the other door, wiping syrup off of her face. Rosalie's face turned disgusted after looking at the red truck in her drive-way. Rosalie quickly walked past it to the door, Alice followed her. Rosalie knocked on the door. They both heard a series of steps before, her dad opened the door.

"Hi, is Bella here?" Rosalie asked politely.

"Sure," Her dad replied. "Bella, more people are here to see you."… They heard for him to send them up. So, Alice guided Rosalie up to her room. They walked in the hall and opened her door. Her room wasn't all that bright in colors, and had a depressing feeling to it. They saw her sitting on her bed talking to Edward, who was across the room.

"So that's what he meant when he said _more_ people." Alice said.

"What are you doing here?" Edward asked. "Anyway, come on Rose, we'll give those two some time to talk." Edward headed out the room grabbing Rosalie's hand.

"Um, actually, I wanted to see her." Rosalie told him. Edward was in shock, as was Bella.

"Edward, maybe _we_ should go." Alice grabbed his hand and dragged him down the hallway. Rosalie shut the door behind them.

"Listen, Bella, pal," Rosalie awkwardly play punched Bella's arm. Rosalie put her hand on her head. "I need your advice on something."

"What?" Bella asked. She had an uncomfortable face.

"You and Jacob are pretty close friends, right?" Rosalie started. She let her hand off of her head and sat on the bed.

"Yeah, I guess." Bella scooted away slightly.

"Can you keep a secret?" Rosalie asked.

"Sure, I suppose." Bella got off of the bed. "Why?"

"Well, I think I may have an "interest" in him," Rosalie motioned with her hands. "So would you, I don't know, "suggest" him to other girls? I. E. me." Rosalie finished.

"Uh, sure, he's a great guy and everything." Bella started. "The only problem, I guess, would be the conflict with the families." Bella finished.

"Okay, thank you, for everything," Rosalie got up. Rosalie put her arms out for a hug. Bella went in uncomfortably. In the end they ended up ditching the hug and shaking hands. Rosalie opened the door and signaled for them to come in. Alice and Edward walked in the room. There was an awkward silence. "Well, I think me and Alice have to go." Rosalie took Alice by the hand and walked through the hallway, down the stairs and outside.

"No need to rush," Alice told her.

"Too bad, we are going now." Rosalie unlocked the car and went in it. Alice did the same.

"So where are we going?" Alice asked.

"I am dropping you of at the house, and as for me, I am going to schedule a date." Rosalie answered starting the car and backing it up.

Rosalie dropped Alice off at the mansion and parked the car.

"By the way, I love the shoes." Alice laughed. Rosalie looked down at her black high heels. They still had sand on them from the night before.

"Oh, I went to the beach yesterday." Rosalie told her.

"In black heels? Those aside, where were you during dinner?" Alice's suspicions rose. Rosalie looked away walking to the door. "So I'm piecing it together?" Alice decided.

"In the house." Rosalie commanded. She pointed at the open door. Alice sighed and walked in the house. Rosalie closed the door behind her. Then, Rosalie started running into the forest.

She ran past the final road. Finally, she was in his driveway. In the distance, Rosalie could hear the sound of machinery. She slowly walked around to the side of his house. The white garage was wide open. Rosalie peered around the corner, she saw Jacob finishing up the car. He was in a tight t-shirt; she could see his muscles rippling right through it. Just like any other guy, he wore jeans. Jacob grabbed a rag and wiped off his dirty face.

"Hey," She called to him. Jacob turned around. His casual face turned into a smile.

"Hey," He replied walking up to her.

"So, we should hang out again." Rosalie told him.

"Well, I'm free right now." Jacob gestured. He threw his rag on the hood of the car.

"Yeah, that's great." Rosalie replied. She grabbed his hand and started pulling his arm, he resisted.

"I don't have to change and get my hair perfect?" Jacob laughed.

"Look at what I'm wearing." Rosalie smiled. She was wearing a blue jacket and had a grey shirt on under. Rosalie also decided to wear grey sweat pants and her hair was in a pony tail. Also, she changed her shoes and had on some lime green flip-flops.

"Okay." Jacob tightened his grip on her hand and took off.


	5. Chapter 5

My Little Rose Pedal

Disclaimer: Still don't own twilight

"Where are we going?" Rosalie asked. She felt like Jacob was going to pull her arm out of its socket.

"Here." Jacob replied. He stopped and Rosalie walked into an open field. Rosalie sat there for a minute. She looked across the flowers and up the mountain.

"Okay, I have no idea what this is." She laughed. Jacob smiled.

"You'll see." Jacob picked her up off her feet and threw her over his shoulder. Jacob proceeded to run through the field. Rosalie was taking account of the more rocky terrain he was running on. She quickly figured out that they were going up the mountain. "What, you've lived here for a while now, and you've never been up here?" Jacob asked.

"Nope, not once in my whole life." Her voice was shaking from all the bumps Jacob went over. "Alright let me down." Rosalie commanded. Jacob did as he was told.

"We're almost there." Jacob told her. He took Rosalie's hand and directed her onto a faded, muddy, path. Rosalie tried to walk through it, each of her steps sinking in. As Rosalie neared the end, she needed the help of a nearby tree. She laid her hand on it. It had a slimy texture to it, and it was growing moss. She quickly hopped onto to the solid surface.

"Keep going." Jacob told her as he walked right behind. Rosalie kept walking until there was a dead end. The only thing she could see was a waterfalls edge, and a mountain slope about twenty feet away.

"So, where to now?" Rosalie asked. She turned to Jacob.

"I'll show you." Jacob told her. "Watch and learn, Blondie." Jacob laughed. He jumped into the water, grabbing hold of a nearby rock. The rapids nearly swept him off of his feet. "Grab that branch." Jacob told her pointing to broken off, moss infested, tree branch. She picked it up. "Good, now stick it into the ground and I'll guide you through the rest."

"You want me to almost KILL MYSELF!" Rosalie shouted.

"Just do it!" Jacob shouted back. Rosalie jumped into the current. She stabbed the branch on the waters floor. The current was fierce; it rose to her upper abs. She fought the current as she forced herself over to him. Taking notice that she was near, Jacob held out his hand. Rosalie rushed to take it. Jacob pulled her next to the rock and grabbed the branch from her. Rosalie hugged the rock tightly.

"Alright, now climb on my back!" Jacob talked over the current. Rosalie took a deep breath and jumped onto his back. Then, Jacob used the branch like a walking cane and made his way across the waterfall.

"What do we do now? We can't climb the side of the mountain!" She spoke over the rushing noise.

"We jump!" He told her. Jacob stepped near to the edge of the waterfall. It fell so far down that they couldn't see the bottom.

"WHAT! ARE YOU INSANSE!" Rosalie yelling at him this time. Jacob looked at her and laughed.

"Hold on tight," Jacob told her. Jacob turned to the right side and jumped down. In their way were a few boulders sticking out of the mountain. Jacob used these as stepping stones and made the jump less terrifying. Rosalie looked down and saw a small patch of green. Jacob jumped down the last thirty-five feet.

They landed on the green patch. However, the green patch was more than just a spot on the mountain. It was on a huge rock that jetted out from the side of the mountain. It was about twenty-five feet wide all around. Grass had grown on it, and flowers were in full bloom. Someone had even gone out of their way to plant a few palm trees. The trees were full grown and towered ten feet tall.

"This place is amazing!" Rosalie smiled. She got off of Jacob's back.

"So you like it?" Jacob asked. He smiled.

"Try love," Rosalie told him. Rosalie turned to him. Jacob suddenly got a look of pain on his face and grabbed his arm.

"Jacob!" Rosalie screamed. She ran over to him.

"Sorry, it's just when we jumped the branch must have scrapped my arm." Jacob rolled up his sleeve and saw it was bleeding pretty badly.

"Here, I have something that might help." Rosalie started digging through her jacket pouches. She grabbed out a scrunchy and wringed it so it was just damp. "I know it's not much," Rosalie started. She opened it up and started sliding it up his arm. As soon as it touched the cut Jacob winced, and he then gave a relaxed expression. "but, it'll have to do." Rosalie finished.

"Thanks," Jacob said. He stared at his shirt, it was covered in blood. "Well, there's no use for this now." Jacob started to lift his shirt, and stopped when it began to hurt.

"I'll help you." Rosalie carefully lifted his shirt over his hurt arm. She lifted the bottom up to his neck. The shirt was in front of his face. Rosalie couldn't help but stare at his perfectly bronze body. His muscles were carved by angels, giving him the best six-pack she had ever seen. When she looked at his pecks she wanted to kiss them. Rosalie ran a hand softly down his chest.

"Uh, Rosalie?" Jacob asked. She gave her head a shake.

"Sorry, I was making sure that the cut wasn't getting worse." Rosalie lied. She then lifted up the rest of his other arm. She was trying to ignore his muscled arms. Then, Rosalie couldn't torture herself anymore. So, she ripped it off of over his head.

"It's off." She told him. Rosalie handed him the shirt.

"It's ruined now." Jacob grabbed it and tossed it down the waterfall. "Come on, I'll show you my favorite thing to do up here." Jacob told her and guided her down in front of a palm tree, and they sat. They could tell the sun was setting by the way the clouds were pink. Jacob put his arm around her, and pulled her in close.

"The sunset's beautiful." Rosalie told Jacob. He turned his head to her.

"Just like your eyes." Jacob leaned in, and just like that they were kissing. Rosalie was lost in his lips and kissed him back. Jacob was the same way, getting lost kissing her. He moved around and wrapped his arms around her. Jacob finally broke off.

"How could I have not liked you before?" Jacob told her as he lied back down.

"I feel the same way." Rosalie replied and rolled on top of him. They continued kissing.


End file.
